Heartless
by ggff-fan
Summary: Inspired by The Fray's cover of 'Heartless'. One-shot of what happens after a Chuck/Blair break up, has no particular references to the show but everything in the show has happened.


Heartless

Story inspired by the Fray's cover of Heartless (orginally by Kanye West), strongly recommended that you youtube this version and listen to it before reading.

I don't write fanfiction because i'm not creative at writing at allll so this is very short. But this song came on the radio the other day and I thought it was perfect for them. I would love to hear what you all think :) Ingrid x

Disclaimer : I don't own Gossip Girl or any version of this song.

_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze,  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me,  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into_

Blair left his room in tears, this wasn't the way they were supposed to end. Each revisiting every bad thing the other had done and throwing it back in their face, things that were supposedly atoned, or at least forgiven. Every bad memory had reared its ugly head as they were locked in a verbal war of spite and hurt before she eventually fled the scene.

_I know of some things that you ain't told me  
I did some things but that's the old me_

Chuck's best friend became the Palace bar, drinking himself into oblivion every night. He surrounded himself with the best girls money could buy, and money could buy a lot. But it wasn't enough, it was never enough..it was never her. _But in the end it's still so lonely._

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

Blair spent her days with Serena, watching Audrey, shopping and gracing society events with her presence. She met suitor after suitor, all clamoring for her attention, danced away at balls with handsome young men until she no longer wanted to be a princess. But it wasn't enough, it was never enough..it was never him._ But in the end it's still so lonely._

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely__  
_  
Blair had always been best at 'keep calm and carry on', he was good, but she was better. It hurt him that she so willingly let the world keep spinning. It hurt her that he'd appear in every other gossip girl blast with a different girl every day. It hurt her that she spent each night crying herself to sleep in the sanctuary of her room. It hurt him that his nights were spent working himself into a drunken rage as her phone rang on, unanswered. There was little comfort to be drawn from the fact that both hurt themselves and neither suffered more than the other.

In his loneliness he had come to realize every bad thing in their relationship had been caused by him. And still he convinced himself it wasn't truly over. Redemption would be his savior.

_They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see,  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies_

They met again, it was inevitable really, despite her attempts to leave no traces, he followed her every move.

Blair walked into another pointless ball, Serena in tow. From the corner, Chuck drew in a sharp breath, she looked perfect, his heart cracked as she laughed at the words of another gentleman. With an apology on the tip of his tongue and heart racing, he approached her. Society held its breath and watched cautiously as the two came head to head.

'Blair, I..I love you and I'm so sorry.'

She wasn't surprised at what he said, he hadn't stopped calling and she'd been avoiding her usual spots for fear of meeting him. She'd felt weak then, afraid that if he chipped at her armor for long enough, (because she knows that's what he'd do) the cracks would eventually show. Now, as he stood before her with a sorry look on his face, she found strength as years of hurt turned to resentment.

She didn't want revenge, she knew he could play that game just as well as her. She could inflict destruction in her revenge, but he could inflict pain and hurt like no other. He had something of hers she knew she would never get back, in pure 'tit for tat' manner, she wanted something of his.

'Don't Chuck..flowers, I'm sorry's and I love you's can't fix us. We broke us.._you_ broke us. And I'm not willing to pick up the pieces for it to happen again.'

'But, Blair, please, please don't give up on us. We can be better..I can be better. Don't let this be the biggest regret of both our lives.'

_You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

She looked at him with a sad expression on her face, she knew his words rang true. But still she couldn't let it happen again.

'Goodbye, Chuck'

Turning on her heel without so much as a backwards glance, she walked out of the hall and out of his life. Not allowing the tears to fall until she was safely in her room. The finality in her voice had broken him and she felt remorse, but now they were even.

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless…  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh… How could you be so heartless?_

She knew with those two words she had taken his soul, but he had stolen her heart first. Ever since she'd fallen for him, she had been heartless, and now he was soulless. Years of games and deceit now ended in a twisted, ugly truce.


End file.
